The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of a sufficient width to allow the following portion of the system to move through the excavation.
In large excavating and loading systems, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 cu. yds. of earth per hour, it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of a sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. However, although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the need persists for considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed including a vehicle and an excavating wheel assembly supported at the front of the vehicle. The excavating wheel assembly is disposed at an angle with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle and has digging blades on the forward end thereof whereby an excavation is formed that is wider than the following portion of the system. Supporting and housing apparatus is mounted on the front of the vehicle and extends to support the excavating wheel assembly.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a main frame which is supported from the ground surface by driven wheels. A subframe is pivotally supported from the main frame so that the front end of the subframe can be vertically raised and lowered with respect to the main frame. Supporting and housing apparatus rotatably supports an excavating wheel assembly at the front of the vehicle in a position angularly disposed with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle. A supporting and housing apparatus has a portion which engages the rearwardly facing end of the excavating wheel means to support the same from the front of the vehicle. Digging blades are formed on the forwardly facing end of the excavating wheel assembly. A blade and a bearing plate are connected to the lower portion of the main and subframes for stabilizing the excavating wheel assembly. The excavating wheel assembly includes a plurality of digging buckets each including a wall which is supported for pivotal movement between a material receiving position and a material discharging position. Structure is provided for rotating the excavating wheel assembly and for operation of the movable wall of the bucket to first receive material and to subsequently discharge the material onto a conveyor supported from the vehicle. A main conveyor conveys material upward and rearward. An auxiliary conveyor with inner and outer portions can be provided on the rear of the vehicle for receiving material from the main conveyor and for transporting material rearwardly and/or laterally.